The present invention relates to a novel aerial device. Aerial devices such as kites, balloons, airplanes, parachutes and the like were conceived in relatively recent times. For example, Leonardo da Vinci anticipated the idea of a parachute in the year 1514. The parachuting items from the air to the ground had been successfully accomplished by the eighteenth century A.D.. Also, the art of raising kites and similar devices by means of lines or cords held in hands or wound on reels was accomplished by the early Greeks.
Early aeronauts used parachutes to descend from balloons in emergency situations. Later developments saw the use of parachutes carried aloft by airplanes and rockets to safely light biological and inanimate objects to earth.
As such, no prior known art describes a device which combines a parachute with an elevated line.